OMNA Alliance Treaty 02-07-2010
OMNA Terms of Alliance Article I General 1. This treaty shall be legally binding for all current and future members of signatory factions. 2. Signatory factions are obligated only to recognize governments that are democratically elected. 3. Signatory factions shall recognize the complete sovereignty of respective factions and member nations. 4. The laws of each faction and member nation shall be fully respected within that faction and/or nation. 5. Citizens of signatory factions may freely travel across the OMNA-FRC border. 6. Students from either faction are allowed to study at University in the other faction. 7. Espionage shall not be tolerated. 8. Copyright laws shall be respected. 9. Humanitarian aid shall not be impeded. 10. Extradition shall be provided if necessary. 11. Members of one faction shall not be recruited by the other; invitations not involving leaving a faction shall be legal. 12. Embassies shall be maintained and defended in each faction. Article II Commerce 1. Article II is subject to revision upon the introduction of a trade module. 2. Merchants shall be subject to the specific trade laws and regulations of all trading parties. 3. Factions reserve the right to regulate imports and exports. 4. Signatory factions shall cooperate in the creation of trade routes between factions. 5. It shall be illegal for factions to exact tariffs on imports; however, factions reserve the right to enact embargoes on belligerent nations. Article III Defense 1. It shall be illegal to invade or declare war on a signatory faction. 2. Member nations shall not invade fellow nations of either faction, but shall utilize the proper legal channels. 3. Signatory factions agree to provide military assistance in the event of an attack by an external faction. 4. In the event one signatory faction determines to invade an external faction, the other signatory faction shall not be obligated to provide military assistance. 5. Signatory factions are obligated to prevent genocide in aforementioned factions. 6. Troop buildup on the OMNA-FRC border by either the OMNA or the FRC will not be tolerated. 7. In times of peace, both factions may perform joint military training exercises on either OMNA soil or FRC soil. 8. Weapons and technology exchanges will be permitted between OMNA and the FRC up to and including anti-WMD technologies, but no WMDs and/or weapons violating international treaties or conventions will be traded (since they should not be used, they should not be shared). None of the technologies from the other party may be given to a third party without permission. Article IV International Diplomacy 1.) Both factions will be willing to exchange or provide intellectual and resource capital when the need arises (Disasters, terrorism, war threats, etc) 2.) Both factions agree to co-operate on the international stage when humanitarian or international crises arises (War atrocities, imperialism against weaker nations) for the greater good 3.) Both factions will not dictate or influence the policies of a foreign nation or faction unless the foreign nation or faction harrasses or attacks other nations without legal/determinable justification. Both factions in the latter case will play roles as international mediators if requested. Ratification Ratified February 7, 2010 Proposer: OMNA - Peter Maas http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/637754612, December 7, 2009 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/alliances/4985 Voided April 20, 2010 http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/alliances/topics?v=4985&t=13543&page=3 Cause: Executive Bobby Hall did not recognize it as having been ratified. Official Negotiators FRC - Patrick Leung http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/1279661712 OMNA - Dylan Shaefer http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/756970038 OMNA - Bobby Hall http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/9613451 OMNA - Peter Maas http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/637754612 FRC - Kevin Law http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/1320441999 OMNA - Kevin Maldonado http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/1261579957 FRC - Colin Chung http://nations.jm-innovations.com/facebook/820565337 Signatories Category:Diplomacy